Mac's Christmas Carols
by blackrose538
Summary: Three Saturdays till Christmas and Mac spends all of them with his precious goddaughter Lucy: having fun and of course singing Carols with her. And also Stella joins them on their weekly meeting adding some romance. Mac/Lucy   SMacked! CHAPTER 4 UP NOW!
1. Frosty the Snowman

_Hey everyone! So... some of you already know that I would post this new story today. Honestly? I've been waiting anxiously for today to post this and see how you guys would like my new "experiment", so here it is!_

_This was just a small idea that came to my mind and since I am a bit disappointed that we didn't get any Mac and Lucy scenes on the show (and I stopped watching after season 6 ended, as most of you might know) I figured it would be a nice little thing to do. I hope you guys will like and for your SMackies out there: you all know I am SMacked through and through I also included them in here! You'll see what I planned for them ;) I hope you'll like this story!_

_And now I'll do the formalities: **Of course I don't own Mac Taylor, Stella Bonasera, Danny and Lindsay Messer and neither do I own Lucy or anything that has to do with the show: I just borrowed them! And I also do not own the lyrics of the songs I'll include in my story. BUT: I do own the storyline and ideas and I own Nina! **_

_And now: Enjoy this first chapter. I hope you like it!_

**_A/N 1: _**_For those of you who wanna know...I planned this as a multi-chap story, so it'll have 4 chapters and it will update EVERY Sunday till Christmas day on the 24th. The last chappy will be a Christmas chapter and it'll be up at Christmas day! Again Dec/24 when we Germans celebrate Christmas (and all of you who do it then, too!). That is, if you want me to continue ;-)_

* * *

**Mac's Christmas Carols**

**01: Frosty the Snowman**

Every once in a while, on a Friday, Mac would leave work earlier and take the Saturday off. This was one of those Fridays, but it was also a special day, because today he had decided that he would take every Saturday off and leave earlier on Friday. Some may wonder why he did that and why on earth he would take a day off, which was something he normally wouldn't do voluntarily. Mac's reasons for his wish, as he talked to Sinclair were funny at first, but then very personal. It was Christmas season in New York and he had plans for this years Christmas. Of course Mac didn't take those Saturdays off because it was Christmas season. He had a very personal reason to do that, a reason he was about to meet in a few minutes.

It was around 6:30 pm when Mac closed his locker and left the room and the lab. On the way to the elevator he walked past Stella's office. Much to his surprise she was there, working on a file. So he decided to stop and at least tell her goodbye. She looked up at him, a smile automatically appearing on her beautiful face.

"You're leaving already?" she asked surprised.

"Yes. I have plans for tonight and tomorrow." He said with a small smile, knowing that she would be thinking he had a new girlfriend.

"So… have fun then."

"Oh… I will and a lot of work, too." Mac said. "Just came to say goodbye for today."

"Oh well… It'll take a lot of time before I can say goodbye. Night shift, you know?"

"Had a lot of them." He said and looking at his watch.

"Gotta go?"

"Actually yes… but I'll call you tomorrow."

"You don't have to, if you're busy…"

"Never to busy to call you." He admitted in truth before he took his leave.

He borrowed one of the Avalanches and made his way through the traffic, noticing that it was getting pretty cold outside.

On his way to his next destination, which wasn't home just now, he thought about his plans for the weekend and a smile appeared on his face. He hadn't been lying when he said that he would have fun, but also a lot of work. But he thought it was worth it. When he reaches his destination, a familiar apartment building, he walked up to the intended door and knocked. He didn't have to wait long and the door was opened and he was led inside.

"Uncle Mac!" 4-year old Lucy came running toward him only to be caught in his strong, but loving embrace.

"Hey squirt, how are you?" Mac asked the small girl with the blond hair and big blue eyes.

"Asom!" Lucy squealed the newest addition to her growing vocabulary.

"It's awesome, honey." Lindsay corrected her with a smile. "She's been waiting for you all day. Asking the same question every five minutes."

"Really?"

"Yah – she couldn't wait for you to come and get her." Danny's voice came out of the kitchen.

"Is that true, Lucy?" Mac asked her, still holding her in his grasp.

"Yaaah! Lucy missed you." She said, wrapping her little arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his cheek and then she giggled.

"Aww." Was Danny and Lindsay's comment on a slightly blushing Mac.

"You ready squirt?" Danny asked Lucy who nodded her head with much enthusiasm.

"YAY!" she exclaimed.

"Alright, you gonna have your hands full, Mac." Danny smirked as he handed Mac the overnight bag for Lucy and they walked back to the front door.

"I've put everything you might need into the bag. Clothes and diapers for the night and all that stuff… and of course her favorite teddy… and if you need something… just call." Lindsay rattled.

"Lindsay, we'll be fine." Mac assured her.

"Be a good girl for uncle Mac, okay sweetie?" Lindsay said as she dressed Lucy in her snowsuit.

"Pomise mommy." Lucy said as she kissed her mother's cheek.

"I don't wanna hear complains, squirt." Danny warned warmly as he also kissed Lucy's cheek.

They said their goodbyes and Lindsay said they'd pick Lucy up the next day and then Mac made his way back to the car, Lucy carefully in his grasp, her bag in his free hand. He secured her in her car seat and then they made their way to Mac's apartment and just a few minutes before they got there it began to snow, making little Lucy sing the first winter song that came to her mind.

"Here comes Suzy snowflake, dressed in a snow-wite gown…."

"Where did you learn that?" Mac asked as he parked the car.

"Nina teached me." Lucy said. Nina was her nanny who sometimes took care of her when her parents weren't home. Mac got out of the car and freed Lucy. He let her to the ground, but knelt down in front of her, looking at her with a serious expression.

"You stay right here, next to me, okay?" he said firmly and she nodded her head, as she always did.

"Can we make a snowman, uncle Mac?" Lucy asked her godfather as they were on their way to Mac's apartment.

"Tomorrow, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Yes. Tomorrow we're going to Central Park and make a snowman, okay? If the snow will stay."

"And I sing."

"You sing?"

"Here comes Suzy Snowflake, dressed in a sno-wite gown… tap, tap, tappin' on your windowpain to tell you she's in town…" Lucy started to sing again as they stepped into the elevator, drawing a curious look from an elder woman who came out of the elevator before.

"Lucy, it's windowpane and snow-white."

"Sorry, uncle Mac."

Soon they reached Mac's apartment and after Mac had freed Lucy of her snowsuit he went to drop her bag in his spare room, which he, with a little help from Stella and Lindsay, had decorated as her room when she was here, but still decent, so that someone could sleep there if he had a guest. While he was getting the room ready for her, Lucy made her way over to the corner in Mac's living room where she had a big box with some toys in it and a painting book and crayons on top. She grabbed the book and the crayons and knelt down before his coffee table, starting to paint a picture. And a few minutes later Mac joint the small girl, till it was time to go to bed. Knowing Lucy had breakfast at home, before he picked her up, he just had to make himself a small dinner, after he had put Lucy into bed.

**xXxXxXxXx**

The next morning Mac woke up to soft giggles coming from Lucy's room. He rolled onto his side and glanced at his alarm clock. It was 8:30 am, time to get up, so he sat up on his bed. And just as he was about to push himself up a soft knock was heard on his bedroom door and Lucy carefully peered into the room, drawing a smile from Mac.

"Morning Lucy." Mac greeted her and she came walking to him.

"Morning uncle Mac. Looks outside!" Lucy squealed and tugged at her godfather's hand. So he finally got up and followed her into the living room where she pointed to the window.

"I see. So I'll keep my promise and we're going to build a snowman today." He said. "But first we have breakfast, okay?"

"Yay! Lucy hungry!"

So, dressed in his sleeping clothes he made breakfast for him and Lucy and after that he allowed her to watch TV while he was getting dressed and got the necessary housework done. And then he kept his promise and they went to Central Park to build a snowman.

It had been snowing a lot since last night and the snow was perfect to build something of it. Mac chose a small open field in Central Park, not too far away from one of the entrances and let go of Lucy's hand, who instantly ran into the snow, giggling and laughing happily. With her small hand she made a ball of snow and then threw it at Mac, hitting his stomach area with it.

"Hey!" Mac said, chuckling and made a small snowball himself and planned his revenge and when she was kneeling on the ground, her back to him he threw his own snowball at her, hitting the middle of her back, causing Lucy to giggle with joy. And then Mac showed her how to build a snowman, which she quickly knew how to do. It didn't take them long to finish their snowman and just as Mac pulled a carrot out of his pocket and used it as the snowman's nose, he was hit by another snowball, this time on his back and it was thrown with much more force than Lucy could do, not to mention that she was still standing next to him, building some arms for their snowman. Mac turned around to be greeted by a smiling Stella. Lucy quickly followed his gaze and ran toward Stella.

"Auntie Ella!" she squealed.

"Hey sweetie!" Stella smiled and scooped the small girl up into her grasp. "Hey Mac. So, that were your mysterious plans for the weekend."

"Yep." Mac smiled back and walked over to them, after he had given the snowman a nose.

"Stella looks! What we did!" Lucy said and pointed at the snowman.

"You built him?"

"Yah! But uncle Mac helped."

"He looks awesome, sweetie. Did you give him a name?"

"Uh uh." Lucy shook her head.

"Do you know Frosty the snowman, Lucy?" Mac asked and Lucy shook her head again. "It's a winter song."

"Uncle Mac teach me?"

"What? You want me to sing the song for you?"

"Yaaaah!"

Stella looked at Lucy and then at Mac and much to her surprise he really began to sing the song of Frosty the snowman. And it didn't take long till she joined him, putting his mind and heart a bit at ease.

"Frosty!" Lucy exclaims after they finished the song. "He's Frosty."

"Okay." Stella said, putting her down to the ground before she crouched before the snowman and wrote Frosty into his big belly. It was only a matter of seconds when she was hit by a snowball and she turned around, both Mac and Lucy laughing. She finished the name and then grabbed some snow to get revenge and threw her snowball at Mac as she got up. And only a few seconds later Mac, Stella and Lucy were involved in a small snowball fight, which didn't last too long, because it was time for Lucy to go inside again and warm up and also have lunch and then her nap. Willingly, because she was really tired, she let Mac picking her up into his arms and carrying her to his apartment, Stella accompanying them.

"Want to join us for lunch?" Mac asked as they stood before his apartment building.

"Actually… I'd love to." She answered with a smile.

**xXxXxXxXx**

After they shared lunch, Mac put Lucy to bed so she could take her nap and due to their adventure outside she didn't even struggle to stay awake. The moment Mac pulled back after planting a soft kiss on her forehead she was already asleep. Mac sneaked out of the room and pulled the door close, leaving only a small gap open. Stella had volunteered to do the clean up while he put Lucy to bed and when he came back to the kitchen he grabbed a towel and joined her. She gave him a small smile and suddenly a feeling of warmth and love occupied his mind and heart. Not that they've been dating or anything, but spending time with her here, doing the most common thing together and having Lucy here, he somehow felt like he had his own little family and even though this thought made his heart warm it also scared him a little, as he never thought that way when he was with her.

"Didn't know you were such a great chef." She commented, causing him to give her a shy smile.

"I'm a man with many secrets."

"I see."

"I… uh… thanks for joining us for lunch."

"You're welcome, Mac. Besides it was great, so thanks for asking me." She said and both of them exchanged another smile and then finished their task at hand.

About one and a half hours later little Lucy came walking into the living room, rubbing her eyes and then yawning. Stella and Mac had been talking about the latest news on their cases and about other stuff they felt like talking about. Mac was the first to notice Lucy.

"Hey sweetie. Slept well?" he asked as she came walking toward him, she nodded her head and snuggled close to him as he let her sit on his lap.

"Aww. Someone's still tired, huh?" he asked softly, not noticing the loving smile that had appeared on Stella's face.

"Not tired, uncle Mac!" Lucy protested and looked at him with a small frown.

"Stop frowning, squirt."

"Uncle Mac sings Frosty for me?" she asked, drawing a smile from Stella, who then looked at him in expectation, as did Lucy.

"Okay, but I gotta get something first." He said and put Lucy onto the couch next to him before he got up to get his bass guitar and play along while he would sing Frosty the snowman again. Stella gave him an appreciative nod and smile.

Mac sat down next to Lucy who was eying him curiously. And she was watching him carefully as he began to play the first few notes of the song. Both of them were surprised when Stella joined Mac singing the first verse of the song, but he didn't mind and Lucy didn't, either so they sang the song together, having Lucy joining them for the chorus.

_**Frosty the snowman was a jolly happy sou**__**l,  
With a corncob pipe and a button nose  
And two eyes made out of coal.  
Frosty the snowman is a fairy tale, they say,  
He was made of snow but the children  
Know how he came to life one day.  
There must have been some magic in that  
Old silk hat they found.  
For when they placed it on his head  
He began to dance around.  
O, Frosty the snowman  
Was alive as he could be,  
And the children say he could laugh  
And play just the same as you and me.  
Frosty the snowman knew  
The sun was hot that day,  
So he said, "Let's run and  
We'll have some fun  
Now before I melt away."  
Down to the village,  
With a broomstick in his hand,  
Running here and there all  
Around the square saying,  
Catch me if you can.  
He led them down the streets of town  
Right to the traffic cop.  
And he only paused a moment when  
He heard him holler "Stop!"  
For Frosty the snow man  
Had to hurry on his way,  
But he waved goodbye saying,  
"Don't you cry,  
I'll be back again some day."**_

And after they finished the song Lucy and Stella clapped their hands, Lucy wanting to sing more children songs and Mac granted her, playing any song he could think of, till Danny and Lindsay picked her up. Only a few minutes later Stella went home, too, kissing Mac's cheek before she left.

* * *

_Okay... so... how did you like it? PLEASE leave a small note for me before you go, okay? I really need your opinion. Do you want more of this story? Just let me know, okay?_

_Have a great Sunday everyone! _

**_blackrose538_**

**_A/N 2: By the way if you didn't know already... I also updated Undercover Romance about 2 weeks ago and am still waiting for some of my faithful reviewers to just do that... I'd be happy if you'd read and review that also! And I'll update that story ASAP!_**


	2. 12 Days of Christmas

_Hey there! So, as promised last week: here's chapter number 2! I hope you'll like this one and have a great day!_

**_THANKS to everyone for reading and for your kind and lovely reviews, for putting this story or/and me onto your alerts and also a HUGE thank you to everyone who put this story or/and me onto your favorite's list! Really made me happy! You guys seriously keep me going with this!_**

**_So enjoy this chapter!_**

**_A/N: _**_and again: The lyrics of the song (most part of it at the end in bold and italics) do NOT belong to me. Neither do the characters of the show, I just own the idea AND Nina, which will be mentioned as Lucy's Nanny._

**_

* * *

_**

**02: 12 Days of Christmas**

It was a week later when Mac basically bumped into Stella, while wanting to leave the locker room. He stopped just before he could really bump into her and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Good you're still here." She said and he gave her a questioning look.

"Why is that?" he asked in a low tone.

"Well, I was wondering what you were doing on Saturday?"

"Same as last week and you're lucky, because I was just about to leave."

"So you have Lucy with you this weekend, too?" she asked surprised.

"Every Friday night and Saturday till Christmas. So this week and next and Lindsay said they plan to do a Christmas Party with all of us at their place." Mac said.

"Yeah, she mentioned that earlier."

"You have Saturday off again?"  
"Yes." Stella replied quickly, as she walked over to her locker.

"Well, you could join us if you like. Or did you have other plans?"

"I'd love to join you. Do you have any plans yet?"

"Oh, well I was thinking about going to Central Park again and let her sled for a while and then go home and have some hot chocolate and maybe watch a movie with her." Mac told her.

"You have children's DVDs at home?" Stella asked with a smile.

"Yes I do. Now that I have a goddaughter to take care of sometimes, I gotta have a few things to have her occupied, right?"

"Yeah. Okay, when did you wanna go out tomorrow?"

"I thought after lunch maybe around 1pm."

"Okay. I'll meet you two at Central Park then."

"Can't wait." he said before Mac turned to leave, of course after having Stella planting a small kiss on his cheek before they parted.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Mac was concentrating on the traffic as he made his way home from the Messer's and listened to Lucy as she told him what she did this week and what she learned. But one thing she told him caught his attention: she told him that Nina taught her another Christmas Carol. He knew that Lucy was eager to learn those things and that she was a smart little girl, so he wondered if he could teach her a song he remembered singing when he was a small boy, just about her age.

"What Carol did you learn, sweetie?" he asked.

"Mommy kissing Santa Claus." The small girl said, looking up at Mac and watching him concentrate on the traffic.

"Can you sing that song for your uncle Mac?"

He knew Lucy loved to sing songs so he also knew that she'd be happy if he allowed her to sing for him. And true to that the small girl squealed with joy and started to sing:

"I saw mommy kissin' Santa Clause, underneas the mistletow last nite. She didn't see me creep, downstairs to have a pee, she thought that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep… Then I saw mommy tickle Santa Claus Underneas his beard so snowy wite. Ohhhh what a laugh it would have been if daddy had only seen mommy kissin' Santa Claus last nite."

"That was well done Lucy. Thank you."

"You welcome, uncle Mac. I loveee singing."

"I know, sweetheart." Mac said as he stopped the car and then got out to help Lucy out of the car and got her bag and walked to his apartment where Lucy ran toward her playing corner and grabbed her coloring book and crayons and while she sang her newest favorite Christmas song she started to color a Christmas picture for her godfather, till it was time for her to go to bed.

**xXxXxXxXx**

The next day Mac and Lucy where already waiting at Central Park where they wanted to meet Stella, but she wasn't there yet. A few minutes after they got there a cab pulled up and Stella got out, after paying the cabbie. She hurried towards Mac who held the now giggling Lucy in his grasps, keeping her close to him to keep her warm, as long as they waited for Stella.

"Sorry, Mac, I got caught up in something." She said as she greeted him and Lucy, noticing the small sleigh, Mac carried in his free hand.

"A man of many secrets, huh?" she said with a smile and Mac just replied her smile.

"So, let's go." He said and Lucy squealed with joy again. They went into the park, Lucy still carefully held in Mac's grasps and walked to a small hill where a few parents were already watching their children sled or were sledding down with them. Lucy started to struggle on Mac's arms wanting to get down and join the other kids, a few of them watching the small group appear. Mac let Lucy to the ground, but held her shoulders so she was facing him and couldn't escape.

"You're staying nearby, okay?" he said firmly.

"Yes." Lucy nodded her head seriously.

"And you come to me if I call your name?"

"Yes, uncle Mac. I be a good girl for you." She said in such a serious tone that Mac was a little surprised, but he finally let her go. She ran a few feet away and then let herself fall onto her back and then she started moving her arms and legs, Mac watching her with a puzzled look, causing Stella to chuckle.

"Auntie Stella!" she called after a few moments. "Helps!"

And Stella went to her helping the small girl to get up without destroying her snow figure. Mac had followed them, still a little puzzled, but quickly smiled when he saw the figure in the snow: it was a little Angel.

"Looks, uncle Mac, I mad an angel!" Lucy said proudly.

"Looks beautiful sweetie. So, you want to sled?"

"Yah!"

"Come on, squirt." Mac said and offered his hand to the small girl who took it and together they walked up the small hill, while Stella waited nearby to watch them as they sled down that hill. The sleigh was just big enough for both of them to sit on. And as they went down the hill, getting faster and faster Lucy squealed and giggled in delight. And as they reached Stella and the sleigh stopped she squealed "Again! Again!" and Mac went back to the top of the hill and then they rode down again. And as they reached Stella again, who watched them with a smile Lucy wanted her to ride down the hill with her. And on it went, the two adults taking their turns till it was time to go inside again.

Lucy, although she was feeling a slight bit cold now, as she had admitted to Mac, wanted to sing another Christmas song while they went home. Mac thought about the song that came to his mind yesterday, when Lucy sang her newest song for him.

"How about I sing a Christmas song from my childhood days for my two ladies?" he asked and looked at Lucy and then Stella, noticing a proud smile on Lucy's and a surprised one in Stella's face.

"Yay!" Lucy exclaimed and then looked at Stella.

"Sounds nice to me." Stella smiled a bit shy.

So they went home, Lucy singing "I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus" with Stella and Mac listened to both of them with a smile tugged on his face. As they reached Mac's apartment and went inside, Stella volunteered to free Lucy of her snow suit while Mac would make some hot chocolate for the three of them. Then they sat down in the living room, Mac getting his bass guitar and kept his promise of singing a Christmas Carol for his 'ladies'. Lucy watched him with big, shining and interested eyes as he started to play the chords, a concentrated look on his face.

"What's the song's name, Mac?" Stella asked.

"12 days of Christmas." He said, not looking up from his guitar. It had been a long time since he played that song, so he was concentrated on getting the chords back to his mind. But a few seconds later he looked up and started to play and softly sing:

"On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me: a partridge in a pear tree… On the second day of Christmas my true love sent to me: two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree… on the third day of Christmas my true love sent to me: three French hens, two turtle dove and a partridge in a pear tree." He sang and between the single verses he played the easy melody on his bass guitar, before he continued: "On the forth day of Christmas my true love sent to me: four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree." He sang another verse of the song, Lucy and Stella joining him with the singing of the already known items. And so it went on:

"_**On the fifth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree. **_

_**On the sixth day of Christmas,**_  
_**my true love sent to me**_  
_**Six geese a-laying,**_  
_**Five golden rings,**_  
_**Four calling birds,**_  
_**Three French hens,**_  
_**Two turtle doves,**_  
_**And a partridge in a pear tree.**_

_**On the seventh day of Christmas,**_  
_**my true love sent to me**_  
_**Seven swans a-swimming,**_  
_**Six geese a-laying,**_  
_**Five golden rings,**_  
_**Four calling birds,**_  
_**Three French hens,**_  
_**Two turtle doves,**_  
_**And a partridge in a pear tree.**_

_**On the eighth day of Christmas,**_  
_**my true love sent to me**_  
_**Eight maids a-milking,**_  
_**Seven swans a-swimming,**_  
_**Six geese a-laying,**_  
_**Five golden rings,**_  
_**Four calling birds,**_  
_**Three French hens,**_  
_**Two turtle doves,**_  
_**And a partridge in a pear tree.**_

_**On the ninth day of Christmas,**_  
_**my true love sent to me**_  
_**Nine ladies dancing,**_  
_**Eight maids a-milking,**_  
_**Seven swans a-swimming,**_  
_**Six geese a-laying,**_  
_**Five golden rings,**_  
_**Four calling birds,**_  
_**Three French hens,**_  
_**Two turtle doves,**_  
_**And a partridge in a pear tree.**_

_**On the tenth day of Christmas,**_  
_**my true love sent to me**_  
_**Ten lords a-leaping,**_  
_**Nine ladies dancing,**_  
_**Eight maids a-milking,**_  
_**Seven swans a-swimming,**_  
_**Six geese a-laying,**_  
_**Five golden rings,**_  
_**Four calling birds,**_  
_**Three French hens,**_  
_**Two turtle doves,**_  
_**And a partridge in a pear tree.**_

_**On the eleventh day of Christmas,**_  
_**my true love sent to me**_  
_**Eleven pipers piping,**_  
_**Ten lords a-leaping,**_  
_**Nine ladies dancing,**_  
_**Eight maids a-milking,**_  
_**Seven swans a-swimming,**_  
_**Six geese a-laying,**_  
_**Five golden rings,**_  
_**Four calling birds,**_  
_**Three French hens,**_  
_**Two turtle doves,**_  
_**And a partridge in a pear tree.**_

_**On the twelfth day of Christmas,**_  
_**my true love sent to me**_  
_**Twelve drummers drumming,**_  
_**Eleven pipers piping,**_  
_**Ten lords a-leaping,**_  
_**Nine ladies dancing,**_  
_**Eight maids a-milking,**_  
_**Seven swans a-swimming,**_  
_**Six geese a-laying,**_  
_**Five golden rings,**_  
_**Four calling birds,**_  
_**Three French hens,**_  
_**Two turtle doves,**_  
_**And a partridge in a pear tree!"**_

And of course Lucy wanted to sing another few Christmas songs, but they only got to one more because after that Lucy was so tired that she nearly fell asleep while she sang, so Mac put his guitar down and carried the small girl to her room and put her to bed for her nap. And as Mac reached the door of the room and turned around one last time she was already asleep. He stood fixed in place and watched the peaceful expression she had while she was sleeping and smiled. After a few more seconds he turned around and headed back to his living room, where Stella was still waiting for him.

"So our singer's asleep?" she asked, noticing the smile on his face.

"Sound and peacefully." Mac replied.

"You know, that was a great song you played for your 'ladies'."

"Thanks. My mom had a hard time teaching me the lyrics." He smiled.

"I believe that instantly."

And while Lucy was sleeping Mac and Stella spent their time talking and drinking another cup of hot chocolate. After Lucy woke up again they agreed with the small girl to watch "A Christmas Carol" and only a few minutes after the movie was over Danny and Lindsay knocked on the door to pick Lucy up. After Danny and Lindsay left, Stella was leaving, too and again only after placing a soft kiss on Mac's cheeks. While she walked to the elevator he watched her with a tender smile. _Who knows._ He thought.

* * *

_And again: thank you for reading this chapter and story! I hope you liked this! And looking onto my calendar told me that from today it'll only be 12 Days till Christmas so I thought this song would be very fitting!_

_PLEASE: tell me what you think before you leave, okay? Really means a lot to me and keeps me going and my stories up and running! THANKS!_

_Have a great day everyone!_

**_blackrose538_**


	3. Santa Claus is Coming to Town

_And here we go: Chapter number 3 of "Mac's Christmas Carols" :)_

_ENJOY!_

_oh... and THANK YOU to all of you who added me/this story to their favorites and who put me/this story on their alerts and also thank you for reviewing and reading so far, I hope you'll like the last 2 chapter!_

_

* * *

_

**03: Santa Claus is Coming to Town**

The next weekend didn't arrive as soon as they expected. Their week had been filled with a tough case which they finally solved, after Adam did an awesome job with his computer knowledge again. Much to Lucy's dislike Mac didn't make it out of the lab when he said he would. And as Mac arrived at the Messer's apartment nearly an hour later as usual, he was greeted by a frowning Lindsay, Danny already off to his night shift.

"What's up?" Mac asked in wonder.

"Well, not that I'm frowning because you're picking Lucy up, but… I'm not sure if you really wanna do that."

"What happened?" he asked and just in that moment he heard Lucy crying for her mother from the living room.

"She skipped her nap and was restive all evening." Lindsay explained as they walk into the living room, the small girl was sitting on the ground, pouting, but as she noticed Mac she looked up at him.

"Uncle Mac…" she said, a hopeful tone in her voice.

"What did you do to her, Linds?" Mac asked, an amused expression on his face.

"She wanted candy and I said no."

"Uncle Mac, helps!" Lucy cried as she heard the word candy.

"Mommy said no squirt. You wanna come with me and earn your candy?"

"Yah!" Lucy said quietly, but with a hopeful expression.

"Okay, now, stop pouting then." Mac said; a plan already in his mind. She wasn't going to get any candy before her nap the next day, knowing that she normally didn't get any treats before lunch.

And with that Lindsay got Lucy into her snow suit and kissed her cheek, after Mac had picked her up into his grasp.

"Be a good girl for uncle Mac, okay?" she asked and Lucy nodded.

And then Mac made his way home. And as soon as they were at his apartment and he freed Lucy from her snow suit he took her with him to her bedroom and got her ready for bed. Lucy didn't even argue, as she was sleeping on their ride to his apartment.

**xXxXxXxXx**

When Mac woke up the next morning his apartment was suspiciously quiet, so he decided to get up and see what was going on. Dressed in his sleeping clothes, consisting of an old navy T-Shirt and sweatpants, he walked down the small corridor and peered into Lucy's bedroom. There she was, peacefully and quietly playing with the doll, Mac gave her on her third birthday. Mac leaned against the doorframe and watched her, a smile tugged in his face. But it didn't take long for Lucy to notice him.

"Uncle Mac!" she squealed and got up to run up into his embrace.

"Slept well, squirt?" he asked as he kissed her cheek.

"Yes. Uncle Mac, too?"

"Always." Mac said with a small smile. _That's a lie._ His brain reminded him, but he only shook his head. _She's a small girl, she wouldn't understand. And besides, it was only a half-lie. _He thought.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Lucy always hungry."

"What?"

"Dadda says."

"Ah. Come on, lets make some breakfast. You want to help me?"

"YAY!"

And with that Mac carried her into the kitchen, where he moved a chair in front of the counter, so Lucy could help him making pancakes.

After their self made breakfast Lucy was allowed to watch her favourite series on TV while Mac was doing the most necessary house work and got dressed and after the episode of the show was over Mac grabbed Lucy for a bath and then dressed her for the afternoon. Although Mac did plan something for today Lucy didn't know what would be coming today, so he went into the living room, Lucy looking up at him with expectation.

"How about we two go out for a little ice skating?"

"YAH!" Lucy exclaims enthusiastically.

"Good you like it so much…" Mac mumbles to himself as Lucy ran past him into the small corridor and then tried to get her snow suit from the wardrobe. Mac quickly followed her and then helped her into her snow suit and then put the small bobble hat onto her head and ears and she got her small hands into the fitting gloves, while she waited for her godfather to get ready, too. Mac decided to go and visit the Wollman Rink Skating School at the South end of Central Park, because he knew that it was kid-friendly and they had also a place to get something to eat and drink. So he got ready and then took Lucy by the hand and together they walked the short way to their new destination.

"Did you ever went ice skating Lucy?" he asked while they walked up to the building.

"Yah, wit mommy and daddy on Tanksgiving." She said as she hopped next to Mac.

"Thanksgiving… so you're an ice skater now?"

"Daddy said."

"He might be right."

As they went inside a young woman came walking toward Mac and Lucy with a smile on her face.

"Hi. I'm Nat and I'm here to help you around. Did you bring skates or do you want to borrow them?"

"We'd like to borrow them."

"Okay, then come with me please."

Nat guided them to the area where they could borrow the skates and on their way to that area she asked a few questions concerning Lucy's experience on skates and Mac said she already went ice skating before. They borrow the skates and Mac paid for him and Nat said Lucy could get in free, although Mac knew she was bigger than 36 inches, but the clerk said they had a special treatment for kids this weekend. As Mac and Lucy got into their pair of skates and Mac took Lucy onto the ice he was surprise how fast the small girl got used to her new surrounding and the slippery ground and how good the small girl actually skated. He wasn't that trained at ice skating, but he wasn't that bad and he had some trouble in following her on the ice.

"Hey, you're pretty fast, squirt." Mac said and Lucy giggled.

"I'm a skating girl." She squealed.

The first round on the ice went pretty good and no one fell, but as they wanted to round the corner for their second round Lucy somehow lost her balance and fell just before Mac could reach out and catch her. She fell onto her knees, but luckily she could catch herself with her hands and didn't fell onto her stomach but she looked up at her uncle Mac, with tears already in her big blue eyes which were now looking up at him in misery. She sniffed and he knew she was about to cry so he scooped her into his arms and gently held her close to him.

"Hey… you okay, squirt?"

"Knee hurts." She whined.

"It'll be okay. Just don't cry, okay?" he said and looked into her eyes, which were looking at him, tears already gone.

"You wanna try it again?" he asked and she nodded, so Mac put her back onto her feel, carefully holding her hand as she got back into her skating rhythm. And soon the tears and hurting knee where forgotten and Mac's mind put on ease.

**xXxXxXxXx**

About an hour and a half later and another fall of Lucy and one stopped just in time, Lucy stopped in front of the entrance to the ice field and looked up at Mac.

"Tired?"

"Yah. And need to pee." She said quietly so only Mac could hear. He nodded and helped her to the small bench where they had their shoes and helped her to change and then they both went give the skates back to the clerk and then they went in search of a toilette.

"Are you hungry?" he asked Lucy as they went back to the main area.

"Can I have pasta?"

"Let's see if they have that." He said, taking Lucy by the hand and then took her to the small restaurant, where he intended to have lunch with Lucy before they went home.

As he scanned the small restaurant and the people sitting here he was surprised to see two familiar faces here and walked up to them, only to be detected halfway to the table. Lucy had seen the faces, too but she was sworn to silence before they reached the table, so he could surprise his two friends. As they were detected by a smiling Don he let go of Lucy's hand and she ran toward him, who sat at one of the tables with Stella opposite of him.

"Uncle Don! Auntie Stella!" Lucy greeted both of them and then looked at Mac.

"Hey squirt. Wanna sit down?" Don asked as he helped Lucy onto a chair next to him, after she had nodded her head. He mentioned for Mac to sit down as well.

"Didn't expect to meet you here." Mac said.

"Well, we're working on a case and met the victim's fiancée, who's working here. We just wanted to tell her that the case is now closed and the killer put away for good. And it was my idea to have lunch here before going back to the lab and wrap the things up." Stella said with a small smile.

"Who was it?"

"The business partner of our vic. Motive: Jealousy and anger." Don said. "You two wanna have lunch with us?"

"Yah!" Lucy piped up and then looked at Mac, as if she wanted to see if he was okay with that.

"Lucy already answered, I guess." Mac said with a small smile to his goddaughter.

"Admit it, Mac, she got you wrapped around her tiny finger, hasn't she?" Don smirked.

"Sometimes, if she was a good girl."

"So Lucy's a great skater?" Stella asked the small girl.

"Uh, uh." She shook her head.

"Why not?" Mac asked surprised.

"I falled. Twice."

"Every skater falls, sweetie. I bet you were awesome." Stella said, looking at Mac, who gave her a nod and then back at Lucy.

"Really?"

"Yes." All three adults said at the same time.

Soon the waitress came and they all ordered what they wanted for lunch, Lucy asking if she could have pasta, which she was allowed and then she got some crayons and a picture to color, as long as they were waiting for their meals. And soon after their lunch they left the small restaurant, Don and Stella going back to work and Lucy and Mac went back to his apartment, where he helped Lucy out of her snow suit.

"Uncle Mac?" Lucy asked looking to the ground like a shy little girl.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have candy?"

"We just had lunch, Lucy… you're going to have your nap and then you can ask me again, okay?"

"But…" Lucy tried to protest, but looking into her uncle's eyes she knew he wouldn't back down, so she crossed her arms and pouted, causing Mac to crouch in front of her, placing his hands on her upper arms.

"Look at me, Lucy." He said firmly, causing her to look at him instantly, but still pouting.

"Don't look at me like that. You gonna take your nap and then you can have some candy, okay?"

"But I want now!" she pouted, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't pout, or Santa Claus won't be coming to you this year."

"But…" Lucy started and Mac decided to do it differently, so he started another Christmas Carol, he remembered.

**_"You better watch out!  
Better not cry!  
Better not pout!  
I'm telling you why,  
Santa Claus is comin' to town._**

**_He's making a list_**  
**_and checking it twice._**  
**_He's going to find out who's naughty and nice._**  
**_Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town._**

**_He sees when you're sleeping._**  
**_He knows when you're awake._**  
**_He knows if you've been bad or good._**  
**_So be good for goodness sake!_**

**_You better watch out!_**  
**_Better not cry!_**  
**_Better not pout!_**  
**_I'm telling you why,_**  
**_Santa Claus is comin' to town."_**

After he finished, Lucy caught herself smiling. Mac looked at her with a serious expression.

"So, you're taking your nap now and then you can have candy, okay?" he said again and this time Lucy complied.

"Uncle Mac?" she asked as he just reached the door to leave her room and let her sleep.

"Yes?" he asked and turned around.

"Can you sing the song again, please?" she asked, nearly begging him with her eyes, so he turned around and walked back to her, sitting down on the edge of her small bed and sang the carol again, Lucy listening carefully, till her eyes finally closed and Mac quietly left the room.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chappy! Please let me know, okay? Next chapter will be up this FRIDAY! :)_

**_A/N: _**_Just to let you know again: It's a mostly Mac and Lucy story, including some Smacked. I know, this chapter had only a small scene of them together with Don, but it's wanted that way. Hope you're okay with that. The biggest and real scene will be up next chapter!_

_**Have a great Sunday! blackrose538**_


	4. Silent Night

**04: Silent Night**

It was early in the morning on Christmas day when Lucy opened her eyes and the moment she was fully awake she jumped out of her small bed and ran into the living room to see if her parents were already up and to see if she already could open her Christmas presents.

"It's Chrismas! Mommy! Dadda! It's Chrismas!" she squealed with delight when she was on her way to the living room. But much to her dismay her parents were up just yet, but one thing got her crying: No presents under the small Christmas tree.

Lindsay and Danny walked up behind her just as big tears started to run down the small girl's cheeks. She didn't remember what her parents told her yesterday before she went to sleep.

"What's wrong sweet girl?" Lindsay asked as she knelt down in front of her daughter.

"Looks!" Lucy whined as she pointed to the Christmas tree with the missing presents. "No pesents for …ucy." She sobbed.

"Hey, don't you cry, sweetie. Don't you remember what mommy told you yesterday?" Lindsay asked, causing Lucy too look up with sad eyes and shake her head so her blond hair was whirling around her head.

"Dry your tears honey and look at mommy, okay?" And Lucy did as her mother told her.

"Mommy told you that Santa Claus would come tonight, when we're all together and he'll bring your presents. You just need to wait till tonight, okay?" Lindsay explained.

"Santa Claus comes to me?"

"Yes. He'll come to you and hand your presents to you personally."

"YAY!" Lucy squealed happily and hugged Lindsay and then ran to Danny and was scooped up into his grasp.

"See, sweet girl, no need to cry. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Cerels?"

"What?" Danny asked with a confused look, even though he knew what Lucy wanted for breakfast but he wanted her to say it properly.

"Cerels!"

"You mean Cereals?"

"Yah!"

"Say it properly Lucy. Cereals."

"CEREALS."

"Okay, so then let's have breakfast." Danny said and put Lucy back onto her feet.

**xXxXxXxXx**

At the same time Mac was already up for an hour, had his shower and breakfast and was now sitting in his living room, wondering if he should call Stella to tell her the very first Merry Christmas of the day. And while he was still fighting with his decision his phone buzzed to life and the same person he intended to call was now calling him first. With a small smile he shook his head as he picked up his phone.

"Good Morning." He greeted in a light tone.

"You sound happy today, very good." Stella greeted. "And good morning to you, too."

"Well looking forward to tonight."

"The very first Christmas I actually hear you say that you're looking forward to it. That's really nice to here."

"And I can see your happy smile in my mind right now. Must be Lucy who has that influence on me all of a sudden. And you of course." He was quick to add.

"Oh yeah. Just wanted to hear your voice and see if you were okay and of course add a Merry Christmas, Mac."

"Believe it or not, the moment you called I wanted to just do the same thing. Merry Christmas, Stella."

"You know, it's been a while since I could hear you smile, Mac. What are you doing today till we meet at the Messer's place?" Stella asked curiously.

"I think I'll call my mother in a few hours and then see if there is anything that is needed to be done around here. Like laundry and cleaning… Gotta use the day off. And you?"

"Pretty much the same. I'm going to meet Lisa for lunch and then do a little cleaning and of course get ready for tonight. I'm sure Lucy's gonna love her present."

"I bet she will. Say hi and Merry Christmas to Lisa for me, okay?"

"Will do that. She's been asking about you a lot. Okay… so I gotta run now. See you tonight, Mac." Stella said.

"See you tonight, Stella."

And with that Mac got to his plans of cleaning a little and then called his mother. He kept himself busy till it was time to get ready and head for the Messer's apartment, knowing that Lindsay's dad would play Santa Claus for Lucy he smiled as he pictured her on his lap and being asked if she was a good girl.

Even though they said they wouldn't give presents to each other Mac had something special for Stella in the pocket of his suit jacket.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Finally the evening arrives and Lucy was playing in her room with her favorite doll. It was a baby doll with shoulder long blonde curls, dressed in her pink sleepers. Lucy was so concentrated on her playing that she didn't hear the knock on the door, but she heard the voices in the corridor in front of her room, so she took her doll and ran into the corridor.

"Uncle Mac!" she squealed as she ran toward him, her doll held close to her body. He had already given everything he brought for tonight to Lindsay who was on her way to the kitchen now, so he caught Lucy and scooped her into his grasp as she arrived. The small girl placed a kiss on his cheek and then looked at him with a smile.

"Smells good." She giggled.

"What?" Mac asked surprised and looked at her.

"Uncle Mac smells good." Lucy repeated proudly.

"Thank you sweetie." Mac smiled somewhat shy as he heard Danny giggle at the doorway to the living room.

"Your goddaughter likes you, Mac." He smiled.

"I see that every time I come here." Mac replied and looked back at Lucy, who still held her doll. "And who is that?" he asked.

"My dolly Luna."

"And was she a good girl, Lucy?" Mac asked as he carried her and the doll to the living room.

"Yes." Lucy nodded proudly.

Being the first who had arrived, the only ones in the living room where Mac, Lucy, Danny and Lindsay. Mac sat down on the couch and placed Lucy on his lap who then put her doll onto her lap.

"And do you think she will like her new dress?" Mac asked as he pulled a small dress out of his pocket, wrapped in a small plastic bag. The dress was hanging on a small hanger. It was a dark blue yeans dress with straps and a white blouse underneath with pink checked pattern.

Lindsay gave Mac a reproachful look.

"That for me?" Lucy asked.

"No. That's for Luna." Mac said and Lindsay's expression changed. Mac gave the dress to Lucy who looked up at him with a happy smile.

"Tank you uncle Mac!" she said and hugged him, placing another kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome sweet girl."

He helped her to get the dress out of the bag and then helped to put her doll into it. Lucy looked at the doll with the new dress and then hugged her proudly, causing an "aw" from all three adults. And only a few seconds after that another knock was heard on the door. Lucy, as expected was too busily glancing at her doll to care about the doll, so Mac stayed in the living, watching his goddaughter with a somewhat proud smile. The next guest who arrived was Stella. She walked up to Mac and Lucy while Lindsay brought the things into the kitchen that Stella brought. Lucy looked up at her with a smile.

"Hey sweetie." She said after she also greeted Mac.

"Looks auntie!"

"You got a new doll?"

"Uh, uh." Lucy shook her head. "Luna got new dress!"

"Ah. And who was the nice person who gave it to her?" Stella asked with a quick glance at Mac.

"Uncle Mac." Lucy stated proudly.

"He's got a good taste, doesn't he?"

"Yes! Looks beautiful."

Stella was just about to say something when another knock is heard and Don, Jess and Sid together with Adam arrive. Lucy insisted on staying put on Mac's lap to play and cuddle with her doll and Mac said he didn't mind. Lindsay offered to take his suit jacket to the wardrobe in the corridor, so it couldn't get dirty or anything and Mac gladly and thankfully accepted. And then the party started. They were talking and having fun together, till it was time to eat. And after that they all sat down near the Christmas tree and Lucy wanted to sing "Silent Night".

As Lucy started to sing the first few words of the song all adults join her one after another. And then they were all singing the song.

"_**Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace**_

Silent night, holy night!  
Shepherds quake at the sight  
Glories stream from heaven afar  
Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!  
Christ, the Saviour is born  
Christ, the Saviour is born

Silent night, holy night  
Son of God, love's pure light  
Radiant beams from Thy holy face  
With the dawn of redeeming grace  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth"

And soon after that the doorbell rang for the very first time this day and Lindsay knew who was coming now. And really Santa Claus came walking into the living room and Lucy watched him with shining eyes. The man sat down on a chair near the Christmas tree and put his big bag onto the floor next to him. Then he told Lucy to come to sit on his knee and the small girl walked up to him with some hesitation.

"Have you been in a good girl this year, Lucy?"

"Yes." Lucy said shyly.

"Don't be shy, sweet girl. Santa Claus doesn't bite." Santa said and then fished in his big bag before he pulled out a small gift, wrapped in beautiful Christmas wrapping paper. He gave it to Lucy.

"That is for you."

"Thank you" Lucy said as she looked at the box on her lap, seemingly afraid to unwrap it.

"And you know, I have something else for you. Just go and look into my bag." Santa said and put Lucy back onto the ground, who put her first present onto the ground and then quickly went to see what else Santa Claus had in his bag, afraid that he might leave without giving it to her. But the only thing that was left in his bag was a big, hazel brown teddy bear. He was little bit bigger than Lucy was when she was standing. She stared at the teddy, her eyes shining and she didn't know what to say, but then she went and hugged Santa Claus and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you!" she said at the smiling Santa and then she went to hug her teddy before she said down in front of it and then started to unwrap the small box. It was a new Barbie doll, a gift she got from her parents. And in the box were also a few clothes for Lucy's Barbie dolls and a big chocolate Santa. The teddy was a gift from the rest of the team.

Of course Danny had a small gift for Lindsay and she for him and also Don and Jess gave a gift to each other, but otherwise they wouldn't share any gifts this year. Mac decided to keep his present for Stella as his secret to give it to her when they were a little more in private.

**xXxXxXxXx**

About an hour after Santa Claus was gone, whispering into Lindsay's ear that he'll come tomorrow, Stella stepped onto the small balcony of the Messer's apartment and took a deep breath of the cold air around her and then watched the stars. She heard the traffic from the streets and saw a few lights of the skyscrapers around and of course the advertisements written with neon light. Otherwise the City was filled with the magical glistening of Christmas. Although she thought that no one saw her going out here it only takes a few seconds before she heard the door open and then close again, but she didn't want to turn around to see who it was, so she was surprised when suddenly something cool met her skin on the front of her neck and then laid around her neck and is quickly warmed by her warm olive skin.

"Merry Christmas, Stella." Mac whispered into her ear, causing her to slightly turn around and face him with a soft smile, before she looked down at the small necklace he had just given to her. It was a silver necklace with a star as a pendant. In the middle of the star was a small ruby as well formed as a star and the first peak of the silver star was a small angel on which's wings the necklace was connected to the pendant. What Stella couldn't see was the small engraving on the back of the pendant. _For Stella, my shining star. M.T._

Stella looked back up at Mac who just watched her with a small sheepish smile.

"Thank you, Mac." She said.

He waked up to her and stood beside her, placing his hand on the small of her back and they both watched the stars just as they see shooting star.

"Make a wish." He said and Stella did.

"And maybe that wish comes true." She whispers as she glanced up at the ceiling above them. And Mac knew what she was looking at as he did notice the mistletoe when he came out here. What that her wish? They stood for a while with locked eyes, each trying to figure out if what the tradition wanted them to do, was a good idea to really do, but finally Mac found the courage to take a step closer and placed his hand under her chin and the other one around her waist and kissed her, feeling her hand instantly moving to his neck, kissing him back. And as they pulled back in need of air they are surrounded by their friends clapping their hands and their "aw" sounds.

"Merry Christmas, Mac." Stella whispered into his ear.

"Yay!" Lucy exclaimed and clapped her hands too. "Merry Christmas!"

_**The End**_

_**

* * *

**_

_I hope you all liked this and THANK YOU SOOOOOOO VERY MUCH for reading and reviewing! Also a HUGE THANKS to all of you who put this onto their alerts and who added this story to their favorite's and also for adding me to their favorite author's list and alerts! MEANS SO VERY MUCH TO ME!_

Please, leave one final review and tell me how you liked this, okay? Won't hurt, but means a lot to me!

**_Merry Christmas everyone!_**

**A/N: As I noticed most of you liked this story I just wanted to let you know, that I might write a SMacked ficlet like this one, next year. AND: I'd love to know which songs you'd like me to write about or include into this story, which means: I take your requests! So feel free to drop me a line :)**

**blackrose538**


End file.
